<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Another Life by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011930">In Another Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Original Character(s), Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sold to the Ōtsutsuki for her own safety, she quickly becomes the object of affection to the clan heir. In a game of chase and denial, they both struggle to hide their feelings. He soon realizes he will go to great lengths to keep her safe but finds that they are caught in a grand scheme far greater than themselves.</p><p>(Slight Yandere! Indra x OC/reader)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ootsutsuki Indra/Original Character(s), Ootsutsuki Indra/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Gami encountered the Ōtsutsuki Clan would be in her early years of youth.</p><p>As she approached her seaside home—returning from her trip to the wharf—she saw strangers congregating outside. They were completely foreign, their white, full-length kimonos a strange sight when juxtaposed with the deeper browns and earthy colors of her village's standard civilian dress. If she hadn’t known better, she would have felt threatened by their presence, but her father assured her at a young age that so long as they were hospitable, there was very little chance the travelers would turn on their hosts and ransack the village. </p><p>There were at least half a dozen of these strangers, and they were all sitting cross-legged or against the outside wall of the cabin, which was pressed flush to the forest line. They looked exhausted, like they had just been through a skirmish. Some men appeared to have been freshly bandaged, while others were drinking from leather pouches and brewing herbal teas over makeshift fire pits.</p><p>“Asagami, are you out there?”</p><p>The voice of her father made her head jerk away from the strange soldiers and into the open door of the hut. She kicked off her worn sandals and stepped into the main room. There was a small hearth that barely seemed to warm the room, and all the time came terrible drafts. The chimney was built too large, allowing rain from the valley of storms to spill inward. Fortunately, the weather was kind today.</p><p>Gami paused when she noticed there were more of those strangers in her home, and her father was sitting with his legs crossed on the tatami mat by the low table. An older man sat with a young boy across from her father, and her chin lifted in response as she examined who she could only believe to be the leader of the company.</p><p>He appeared to be older, taller than her father. His brow was forever creased into a stern, permanent frown, and his shoulders were pinned in a way that spoke of purpose. Despite his spiky, pale-brown hair, grayish-skin, and horns protruding from his forehead, she believed there was nothing more frightening than the ringed, purple hue of his eyes. </p><p>In that moment, she suddenly sensed the ripples of what she could only describe as power being held at bay. It scorched through the foundation of her home.</p><p>Gami could tell how terrifyingly powerful this man was.</p><p>“Asagami,” her father said sharply, and the young girl drew in a breath and stood rigid as she focused her gaze on him. “Prepare some tea for our guests,” he commanded.</p><p>With a single dip of her head, she skittered across the floor and into the kitchen, barely sparing a glance at the young boy in the room. As she was boiling water in the pot and placing tea leaves in a wicker strainer, she could hear the conversation through the thin paper walls.</p><p>“Thank you for tending to my son so diligently,” the terrifying man’s voice was surprisingly filled with gratitude, off-setting his appearance in a way that made her breathe a little easier.</p><p>Her father’s voice came next. “Your boy’s in capable hands, Hagoromo-sama.”</p><p>“How long until he will be fit to travel?”</p><p>“Let him rest for a day, you can travel after the morrow’s sunrise.”</p><p>Gami wondered if the older men were referring to the young boy in the room, or perhaps there was a second in another cabin? Before she could think any further, a deep sigh strained the atmosphere of the room.</p><p>“We had traveled to a community south of here in hopes to spread our teachings, but they were not particularly keen on our presence.”</p><p>“You were right to come here, Hagoromo-sama,” her father said, a slight pause, and she wondered if he was physically reassuring him in some way.</p><p>“We are used to being turned away by older villages, but I had not expected them to retaliate in such a violent manner,” his voice trailed off, creaking with disappointment.</p><p>A new voice, one that belonged to a boy barely on the cusp of adolescence, spoke weakly. If she strained her ears, she could hear the guilt within his tone, but the words were blended with the sniffles and shakiness that always accompanied tears.</p><p>Lord Hagoromo released another great sigh, his tone light as he spoke, “Asura, do not fret, my son. It was not you who injured your brother.”</p><p>“But if I was stronger, Nii-san would have never had to jump in and save me.”</p><p>“You were outnumbered by men who were well-prepared for battle. No matter the circumstances, do not feel shame when knowing you tried your best. Take this failure and let it guide you.” </p><p>“...Yes, Chichiue.” The tension rose. Gami could feel it through the thin walls, then there was a brief silence.</p><p>“Go outside so you can cool your head, Asura.”</p><p>Gami stared at the pot as the water began to boil over, and she finished preparing the tea.</p>
<hr/><p>She stared at the injured teenager lying on the tatami mat, asleep.</p><p>Gami had been instructed to bring fresh bandages and clothes to the injured boy located in Yuzuyu’s home. Yuzuyu was an elderly woman who possessed extensive medical knowledge throughout her years of travel. She was the village’s doctor and settled in the small village almost forty years ago, when Gami’s father was young. Gami would often be seen around her, gathering herbs and creating ointments for wounds. Yuzuyu was nowhere to be seen, and Gami had a pile of clean bandages in her arms. Was she to change the boy’s bandages herself?</p><p>The teenage boy in question was a unique sight. Her ocean blue eyes took in every detail of his face, which looked both young and mature at the same time. His skin was pale and glistened with sweat from the pain. His face was well-defined with a narrow jaw and pointed chin, and when coupled with his high-cheekbones, his appearance made her think he was meant to be royalty. His nose was slightly curved, almost child-like. He didn’t seem much older than her, but he was clearly beginning the transition into manhood. </p><p>She couldn’t make out his eyes though, as they were closed and he was resting. What really stood out was the boy’s hair; it was a tousled dark brown, thick and lustrous, cut in a way to help tame the wildness of its edge. It was short and wavy on top with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. The rest of his lengthy hair was fluffed around his body in a halo with a sheen like fine hardwood. But she figured that comparison wasn’t entirely fair. Hardwood didn’t swish gently like his hair did.</p><p>As she stared curiously one of her hands reached out to touch soft, chestnut locks.</p><p>But fingers shot up and grabbed onto her wrist.</p><p>Her whole body jumped, and she yelped in pain.</p><p>“What are you doing?” The boy rasped out, his eyes cracking open a sliver.</p><p>Gami knelt down next to his sleeping form on the old tatami mat, and she gestured to the bandages in her lap.</p><p>“Your bandages need changing,” she mumbled softly, barely audible.</p><p>The boy scoffed as he sat up slowly, wincing with the movement, “I don’t need your help. Where is Asura?”</p><p>Gami knew that the boy she had met in her father’s home was who he was looking for. All the response she gave to the teen was a shrug and a shake of her head. </p><p>She looked down and examined the bandages across his stomach. They had soaked through slightly, small blotches of red visible against the off-white colored material. She had heard it from Yuzuyu, the boy had been slashed across his stomach, and the weapon had barely missed any vital points. The Ōtsutsuki outside had rushed the boy here, the nearest village, where they could at least get him quick treatment for the wound. Gami had also learned that they were at least two days off from their home village, so leaving treatment too long would have been fatal.</p><p>Looking him up and down again, Gami noted that he had some muscle definition but was quite scrawny. He barely had any meat or fat on him compared to the others. </p><p>She also noted that his large eyes were black, not soulless nor lifeless. Instead they were like two pristine stones of onyx that lit up with a purple flare when touched by the light of the lantern. They were currently narrowed in annoyance… annoyance at her.</p><p>“What?” he snapped. His dark eyebrows sloped downward in a serious expression.</p><p>Gami lowered her gaze slightly, “Are you trained in combat?”</p><p>The boy cocked his brow, “Yea, what of it?”</p><p>Gami inclined her head curiously and allowed her cerulean gaze to stare up at him again.</p><p>“It’s just, you don’t look much like a fighter,” she said absently.</p><p>The boy scoffed again, clearly irritated by what she had said.</p><p>“Well you look like a girl,” he retorted.</p><p>Gami blinked once, unsure of what he meant by that statement before her mouth fell to a delicate ‘o’ shape. When one looked at her, they would see a tiny, thin frame of a twelve-year-old with neither meat nor any sign of curves. Her hair was chopped off, dark honey locks sitting in a mottled mess atop her head.  If it weren’t for her rounded, heart-shaped face and large almond eyes, many would mistake her for a boy, much like this boy was doing now.</p><p>Gami was about to respond again with something along the lines of “rich coming from a boy with waist-length hair,” but soft footsteps echoed through the room. The two youngsters looked over to the door to find Yuzuyu standing there. Her grayed hair was up in a fraying bun and her eyes were squinted, showing off her crow’s feet and elderly wrinkles. She wore a simple gray yukata that came to her ankles. </p><p>“Ah, good to see you’re awake,” Yuzuyu said as she stepped into the room.</p><p>“Where is Asura?” The long-haired boy repeated as he fisted the sheets, clearly frustrated. He seemed like one who didn’t like repeating himself.</p><p>“I’m here, Nii-san,” A voice called from behind Yuzuyu.</p><p>Gami leaned back on her heels as she watched the boy from her father’s hut approach them. She placed him at the same age as her, dressed in the matching white robes like his fellow Ōtsutsuki clan members. He looked much like his brother; he had spiky brown hair that reached just the nape of his neck, tied off with a white headband around the forehead. His eyes were not as exotic or beautiful as his brother’s but there was emotion in them that made him different. </p><p>They were kind and warm. They were deep pools of ink that held a glint of youth and optimism. Gami barely knew him, but she felt safe in his presence.</p><p>Asura knelt down next to Gami and faced his brother.</p><p>“You are uninjured?” The eldest brother asked, his dark eyes scanning Asura from head to toe. Asura nodded his head twice before turning to the other two women.</p><p>“Please forgive my brother’s temper,” he offered a large, abashed grin, something so contagious Gami couldn’t help but to feel the corners of her mouth tilt upward in response. “We are grateful to your village for tending to him so diligently.”</p><p>Yuzuyu simply nodded in acknowledgement as she prepared the bandages, while Gami believed that her presence had been forgotten. She remained silent, intent on listening to the interaction between Yuzuyu and the two brothers.</p><p>It was the eldest boy who broke the silence.</p><p>“Is Chichiue angry?”</p><p>Asura offered him a smile, “No. And even if he was, he’d be angrier at me than you, Nii-san.”</p><p>He scowled deeply at that. “I was the one who failed you. I should have sensed them faster before anything could happen.”</p><p>“I couldn’t protect myself,” Asura denied and looked down, fiddling with the robes of his cloak, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Yuzuyu began to remove the bandages from the injured boy’s stomach, giving him a moment to cross his arms over his chest, “you apologize too much, Asura.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, it just comes out.” Asura sheepishly scratched the back of his head as his brother let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>After another moment’s pause, Yuzuyu had taken that opportunity to ask Gami to escort Asura back to her father’s cabin where Lord Hagoromo would be waiting for him. In truth, she wanted them to both leave due to the room being so small and changing the boy’s bandages would take some time and effort, as the wound needed to be cleaned and dressed with antiseptic. Stitches were not needed, it was only a gash. The ointment Yuzuyu had made for the teenager’s wound was believed to accelerate healing so he would be well enough to travel shortly.</p><p>As they walked side by side, Asura glanced over at the girl next to him. </p><p>“You don’t talk much, do you?” He said casually.</p><p>Gami paused and looked up at him, “You and your brother look nothing like your father,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>Asura simply laughed at her boldness.</p><p>“We take after our mother more than anything!” Asura paused before ringing his hands together. “Well, or so I’m told. She died when I was born…”</p><p>Her silence made him feel self-conscious, wondering if he had made her uncomfortable or feel obligated to mourn for his loss. He was quick to flip to the next subject.</p><p>“You don’t look much like your father either.” </p><p>“My mother died when I was young as well. I look much like her,” Gami answered without skipping a beat, her eyes trained forward on their destination.</p><p>Asura studied her features for a moment while he had a chance, remembering that her father had dark hair and dark eyes. Before his lips could stop him, he was already asking:</p><p>“Are you a girl?” His words were blunt. Automatically, his hands clasped themselves over his mouth. They lifted to reveal an embarrassed half-smile, his hands shaking back and forth near his head as a sign of surrender. Gami simply stared at him for a moment, her blue eyes twinkling in silence. “I’m sorry, it just slipped out!”</p><p>“I’m a girl,” she finished for him before proceeding down the path, just ahead of Asura. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. Maybe she should grow her hair longer? But it was just easier to keep it short when dealing with chores.</p><p>Asura jogged to catch up with the odd girl, wondering whether or not to respond. Most girls he knew were hot-tongued and quick to lash out at him when he said stupid things. With this thought in mind, he went with his better judgement and kept to himself instead.</p><p>Gami hummed gently when he returned to her side, “Is your brother always so grumpy?”</p><p>Asura blinked once before offering her a large grin. “Lately yes,” he then folded his arms and stared ahead, “he is fourteen, but Chichiue says it’s because Nii-san thinks he is forty.”</p><p>Gami chuckled at the anecdote as they approached the cabin. The noble voice of Lord Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki resounded as he called his son over.</p><p>“I guess I’m being summoned,” Asura grinned bright at her. “I’ll see you later, Asagami-chan, was it?”</p><p>She shuffled her feet shyly, “just Gami.”</p>
<hr/><p>She stood at the edge of the village with her father, facing a pathway in the forest that led directly through the dense foliage and was supposedly a straight path back to their village. Gami watched as Asura strapped his gear to his own back before attempting to take his brother’s things. The long-haired teen protested, but it fell on deaf ears as Asura began 'attempting' to strip his older brother of anything remotely heavy or awkward to carry. Of course, Asura could not overpower his brother despite his injuries.</p><p>“Safe journey, Hagoromo-sama,” her father bid the Ōtsutsuki clan leader and dipped his head respectfully.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lord Hagoromo responded, “we have nothing but our skills to trade, but your village appears to be doing well on its own.”</p><p>Yesterday, there was a brief haggle over compensation for her village for tending to injuries. Lord Hagoromo was above all a man of honor and his word, and so the clan leader insisted payment in some form. As their company had travelled light, they only had kunai and shuriken to offer to trade. No one in the village needed such intricate and dangerous items, so her father simply waved off the treatment as an act of goodwill.</p><p>“I’m sure there will come a time when you can repay us,” Gami’s father said curtly.</p><p>“Until then,” Lord Hagoromo replied, “We will be in your debt.”</p><p>Her father nodded, noting that the simple decree by the clan leader would be payment enough. As a defenseless settlement, they needed all the allies they could muster. </p><p>Off to the side, Gami approached the two Ōtsutsuki brothers. In both hands she cradled a bundle wrapped in a handkerchief that she presented to Asura. She thought it would be appropriate for him to carry.</p><p>“Some rice balls,” she said softly, “for the journey.”</p><p>Asura took the bundle from her and sent her a wide, childlike grin. “Thanks!”</p><p>“Asura...” his brother called to him in a tone of warning, the younger of the two flinching.</p><p>“Ahhh, sorry sorry… I meant ‘thank you’, Gami-chan.”</p><p>Next, she pulled out a tiny brown pouch from her yukata and held it out for the eldest brother. The boy looked at it questioningly but remained as stoic as ever.</p><p>“This is what is left of the ointment Yuzuyu-sama made for your wound,” Gami explained. “It will help if you’re in pain.”</p><p>The boy stared at the pouch and took it gingerly. He remembered the stuff well. It stank of moss and earth, but it sure did help when the wound caused him grief. He was still bandaged, but he was well enough to move and under strict instructions to not perform any strenuous exercises. </p><p>“Thank you, Asagami-san,” he turned to look away as he said her name, voice dripping with an unknown emotion. She watched as his wavy and jagged hair, now tied back into a low ponytail, swayed as he walked, brushing the middle of his back.</p><p>She wondered how embarrassed he must have been when he was told she was actually a girl.</p><p>“It was a pleasure meeting you, Gami-chan,” Asura interjected the awkward silence as his brother joined their father and the remaining clan members. He dipped his head respectfully to her, making heat rise to her cheeks. In the last few days, no one had really treated her with such respect and kindness as Asura had. She was always ignored or pushed away, which was why she became such a reserved, quiet child.</p><p>“Until next time,” he finished with a wave.</p><p>Gami watched as the backs of the Ōtsutsuki Company disappeared into the thick forest. Quietly, she remembered she had forgotten to ask for the long-haired boy’s name. </p><p>Glancing up at her father, she watched his hardened face stare off into the forest after them.</p><p>Little did she know, she would be seeing them again in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven long, vain years had passed since the day she said goodbye to the Ōtsutsuki brothers.</p><p>Gami had watched her village painfully dissipate before her own eyes. Many began to die of illness and starvation as the fish grew fewer, and the villagers left in sporadic numbers. The increasing number of clan rivalries had taken its toll on the small settlement by the shore, and many of the fish had turned deadly and poisoned as blood and bodies contaminated the surrounding rivers. </p><p>Of most of the catch the young men brought home, less than half was suitable to eat, and from that, even fewer were safe from disease. Surviving on rice alone wasn’t enough to sustain a human being for long, but Gami would do whatever it takes to keep her and her father alive.</p><p>But it was late one night when she was startled awake. Ocean-colored eyes blinked tiredly as she looked up to her assailant. Yasuhiro, one of her longtime friends, had shaken her awake quickly and commanded that she got up to follow him. Gami stifled a yawn and pulled the sheets off her slim body. She was dressed in a shirt much too large for her and a pair of pants from her youth that hardly covered her ankles now. </p><p>Gami grumbled incoherently as she stepped after Yasuhiro into the cool night’s breeze. He hushed her and told her she needed to listen to her father’s conversation. After rubbing her eyes once more, the young woman could eventually see the tinge of worry that creased Yasuhiro’s handsome brow. </p><p>Although she did think him handsome, there would never be anything more than a sibling bond between them. Yasuhiro was much too old for her; however, he would still at least protect and comfort her the way a brother would a sister. </p><p>The pair stalked the shadows, eventually settling in the dirt next to the cabin Gami shared with her father. It was then she could hear voices, at least three different ones. She recognized one as her father’s voice, but the other two were strange and unfamiliar. Her curiosity bloomed, getting the better of her.</p><p>She crawled ahead of Yasuhiro and peeked her head around the corner of the cabin so that she could gather a better view.</p><p>Surrounding a fire pit just yards away, she could see the figure of her father sitting cross-legged and hunched in a domineering pose. The other two men were complete strangers; Gami had never seen them before. Both had dark hair tied back into ponytails with features far too sharp and hardened for her liking. They were rather old, probably as old as her father, and wore simple yukata shirts with black cotton pants.</p><p>Whispers were exchanged, and Gami struggled to listen.</p><p>“When must the transaction be made?” Her father’s voice reached her ears smoothly.</p><p>“Tonight,” a stranger’s voice replied, “we make for our home when the night is darkest.”</p><p>A small leather bag was produced by one of the strange men and tossed casually to her father. He held the bag in his hand for a moment, gently shaking it as if to assess its weight. Or perhaps he was grappling with a decision he may soon regret?</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>As the three men shuffled to stand, Gami felt a shove at her back. She swiveled on her heels to see Yasuhiro standing in close proximity. He leaned even closer.</p><p>“Go back to bed,” he said quickly, “your father might not like you walking around past curfew. You know how he is when you disobey him.”</p><p>Gami nodded briefly before brushing past Yasuhiro to return to her cabin, the fisherman boy watching her. Although she had a strained relationship with her father ever since her mother’s death, he only hurt her if she did something wrong. She wasn’t allowed outside after dark, and if she was going outside the village, she must have someone with her. It took her awhile to get used to her father’s moods, but one thing she did know was that he loved her despite his distance. </p><p>Of course, she was the only one blinded to how twisted their relationship was.</p><p>That night, Gami laid awake in her bed, staring at the streaks of moonlight scattered along her floor. Her father still had not returned home to go to bed. She wondered what kind of transaction her father had made. It was clear from the sound the bag made as it was tossed in the air that there were silver pieces. </p><p>Gami sniffed lightly as she tried to push her thoughts from her mind. She had to get some sleep; there was much to do the next day. She was taught by Yuzuyu to make clothes, so she would dedicate her day to weaving the fisherman new clothing and baskets.</p><p>As she rolled to her side to face the wall, she felt her eyes close and sleep slowly began to overcome her.</p><p>…</p><p>A nudge. Then a shake. Gami was instantly awake. Blue eyes darted around trying to find the source of the intrusion.</p><p>“Asagami.”</p><p>It was her father.</p><p>“Asagami, get up now!”</p><p>She noted the sense of urgency in his voice and rolled back over to sit up. She straightened out her dark, honey-colored locks as she watched her father pull the thin cover off her form. </p><p>“Otou-san?” Gami yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “What is it?”</p><p>She was answered with a sudden grip around her wrist, and then she was yanked from the comfort of her sleeping mat.</p><p>“You need to come with me,” he said firmly.</p><p>He led her outside, his calloused hand still clutching her wrist as she threw her free arm around herself to try and protect her body from the chill in the air. When her father suddenly stopped, Gami came face to face with the two men he was talking to before by the fire. Upon closer inspection, they both appeared battle-worn and hardened, their stern eyes overlooking Gami briefly.</p><p>“Asagami.” Her father addressed her again. Gone were the days when he would call her ‘Gami.’ Her face looked up toward him, crystal blue eyes almost stunned with uncertainty. </p><p>“You need to go with these men.”</p><p>...Huh?</p><p>Gami stared at her father in disbelief.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He growled and shoved her forward. “You need to go with them,” he repeated, his voice carrying an unusually steely and unrelenting tone.</p><p>“Why?” she said slowly. She wasn’t about to go anywhere with those men, especially since they were strangers.</p><p>“Do not question me.” Her father pointed his finger with warning. “Just go, answers will come to you soon.”</p><p>Gami’s brows furrowed to form deep crevices, her lips pursed into a firm pout.</p><p>“No,” her voice dripped with defiance.</p><p>The voice of one of the strangers interrupted their parting goodbyes.</p><p>“We have no time for this.”</p><p>Without warning, he reached forward and clutched her with a grip far more rough than her father’s. She gasped and looked back toward the man who dared to lay a hand on her, but his eyes screamed of impatience. She felt a pull, and before long, she was being dragged away by both of her arms toward the outer part of the small fisherman’s village.</p><p>“W-wait! No!” Gami struggled, twisting and jerking with every ounce of defiance her body could produce. By this time, both men had a hold around her, one lifting her by the waist and into the air with ease.</p><p>“No, Otou-san!” She called to him, legs kicking violently. He stood in silence while he watched his daughter be dragged away.</p><p>“Papa!” She tried one more time. His heart wrenched in his chest.</p><p>Gami’s father watched as she was hauled to safety, far from the desolate fishing village and away from danger and harm. He did what he had to do to protect his daughter. She needed to believe she wasn’t wanted, lest she should return to the wretched poor place. </p><p>As Gami turned to face the stranger again to spit out more words of protest, she noticed a wooden cart by Yuzuyu’s cabin. It was no doubt belonging to the strangers, and she assumed that she was going to be thrown into the back. In desperation, she began to call out for help, but her shrieks fell upon deaf ears. Her father had made his choice.</p><p>The stranger who initially grabbed her cried out in frustration.</p><p>“Enough of this, woman!”</p><p>With that, Gami felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Her world succumbed to darkness.</p><p>The two men had no intention of hurting her, but they needed her to be quiet and obedient. They laid her roughly in the back of the cart with lumps of hay. With one last look at the village, the two strangers climbed into the cart with her and then kicked the horse into motion, riding off into the darkened forest.</p><hr/><p>Indra’s legs propelled themselves forward skillfully to beat against his opponent, biceps tensed and fists curled in front of his face. Every movement was purposeful and perfectly synchronized, hips rotating open just the right amount for his quads to coil up before extending freely with immense force.</p><p>The man he was sparring with, Mako, was easily five years his senior, but it wasn’t long before he left him bruised, winded, and begging for his Lord’s mercy.</p><p>“I concede, Indra-sama! I concede!” He cried, his arms lifting to shield his face before any further damage could be done.</p><p>Hagoromo observed in silence from the head of the dojo as his eldest looked down upon Mako with an impassive expression, already resigning himself long before the man could begin crying for pity. </p><p><em>“Truly a prodigy, that is Indra-sama.” </em>One follower whispered.</p><p><em>“He had no problem bringing Mako-san to his knees. Is there anyone here who can even compare?” </em>Another followed.</p><p>Hagoromo glanced to his left, his Rinnegan assessing his personal advisor Futami’s reactions. He was greatly pleased with Indra’s growth, of course, having practically surpassed Hagoromo’s strength at the youthful age of twenty-two. </p><p>“He is a worthy successor. We can rest in peace knowing that the future of Ninshu will be placed in his capable hands,” Futami said, a great smirk adorning his lips.</p><p>Hagoromo simply stared at his eldest’s stern expression, observing as he offered his opponent advice on his technique before walking away from a groaning Mako to catch some air. Hagoromo’s frown deepened at the sight.</p><p><em>“Indra-sama is terrifyingly strong,” </em>he heard someone say wearily.</p><p>Gone were the days of Indra’s carefree and loving nature. His once modest son who was committed to his studies and practice was now a highly independent, well-guarded individual who expected excellence from himself and others. Hagoromo believed it stemmed from the awakening of his Sharingan eleven years ago, and thus grew his determination to walk his own path without the aid of others.</p><p>“Asura-sama! There you are!” As if on cue, his youngest was spotted emerging from one of the back windows, donning many twigs in his hair from shuffling through the bushes. Asura hadn’t planned to be this late to practice, but he had fallen asleep to the sound of the river he had been lounging next to. The young lord scratched the side of his head with a single finger before casually leaping from the sill to the floor of the dojo.</p><p>“Yea, I was just caught up in some things,” he laughed nervously before his expression turned into an immodest one. “I didn’t wish to disturb training for anyone so I entered through—”</p><p>“Asura-sama!” Futami was immediately on the young adult, his fist quickly finding its way to the top of the troublemaker’s head. “Look at the mess you’ve made! If you truly cared, you wouldn’t have bothered showing up and would have come to train later tonight!”</p><p>A ‘gah!’ from Asura echoed through the hall as Hagoromo’s followers continued with their training, for this was nothing new to see.</p><p>“What will we do with you?” Futami groaned with irritation, eyeballing the mess of dirt and twigs upon the once pristine floor.</p><p>“I wanted to see Nii-san before the end of his training. I’m sorry, Futami-san,” Asura mumbled, bowing his head deeply.</p><p>“He has already left for the day,” sighed Futami.</p><p>“Really?? Well I have to go find him!” Asura said, stepping forward to head out the front doors of the dojo.</p><p>“Ah-ah-And where do you think you’re going?” Futami chastised, clearly aggravated with Asura’s antics. He pointed a single finger out the window when the youngest cocked his eyebrows in question. “You are going through the way you came in, you dirty mole. Go take a bath before you come back.”</p><p>In seconds, Futami was pushing Asura back out the window, his face looking much older than it did a few minutes ago. He returned to his place next to Hagoromo, complaining of Asura’s unabashed laziness.</p><p>“For a child who adores Indra-sama endlessly, one would think he’d aim to be more like his older brother…” Futami commented with the fold of his arms. Silence befell them both shortly. “But more importantly, you have been rather quiet today, Hagoromo-sama. Is something bothering you?”</p><p>The clan leader offered a single shake of his head, his eyes showing the kind of gentle concern that made Futami raise an eyebrow. “I am always bothered by something, my old friend. I worry over my children far more than I would like.”</p><p>The brunette laid a hand lightly on Hagoromo’s shoulder. He had forgotten. Above all else, his leader was still a father. “Your heirs are well-cared for, Hagoromo-sama. There is little to fret.”</p><p>Futami had seen his friend in good times and bad, always weighed with the responsibility he accepted for others. Hagoromo was far too kind on the inside, willing to see his flaws and work to be a better man.</p><p>“I fear I have not done enough for them,” he sighed, but his shoulders not once caved under the pressure of his words, as weighty as they were. Futami’s light smile fell, wishing he could tell his friend to not worry over such matters when he had always worked hard to prepare his children for their futures. </p><p>“My words do not mean much, but I can tell you that you have always done enough for me and your followers, as a man, and as a king. I’m sure your sons share this same sentiment as me.”</p><p>Hagoromo smirked at that. “I forgot how much of a kiss-up you could be at times, Futami.”</p><p>The brunette sneered at his friend’s mockery, but was pleased nevertheless to see him smiling once more. </p><p>The men practicing in the dojo were taking a short break, preparing to begin their meditation session while a young girl, the daughter of a shinobi, brought water bottles forward to share.</p><p>Suddenly, the whinny of a horse outside the dojo toward the main household made Futami’s head turn.</p><p>“It seems they’ve returned,” Hagoromo stated, continuing his observation of training for the day. Mako was just now completing his final spar, going toe-to-toe with another before easily defeating his opponent in a few swift movements.</p><p>“Who, Hagoromo-sama?” Futami enquired, watching the dust rise above the wall. The cart must have stopped so suddenly.</p><p>“I have purchased more help in preparation for Indra’s celebration.”</p><p>“His Coming-of-Age Ceremony next month?” Futami questioned distastefully. “Are these slaves?”</p><p>Hagoromo furrowed his brow at that, eyeballing his assistant from the side. “Such a question. You of all people should know we do not take slaves.”</p><p>Futami clicked his tongue. “Forgive me. I’m simply worried about how we plan to feed and pay them when we had such a poor turnout of crops this season.” </p><p>“We will find a way,” was all Hagoromo said with a tone of finality. That was the end of that conversation. </p><p>Futami knew Hagoromo disliked the idea of servants, which was why he was left rearing when this carriage rolled up to the main household. But undoubtedly, there were not enough women to uphold the demand of providing his clan with their basic needs of food and clothes. Futami was well aware that Hagoromo had a habit of “purchasing” men and women from slave owners and pimps before offering them freedom and a home with the Ōtsutsuki. It was actually how Mako had come to join them in recent years, but it had been quite some time since Hagoromo had made such a transaction. </p><p>Whatever came to be, Futami trusted his leader with all of his heart. Hagoromo was the type of man to listen more than he spoke, but when he did speak, it was with the kind of even paced certainty that men listen to. </p><p>The assistant folded his arms over his chest, feeling confident in his old friend and his newest purchase. Yes, he would follow him blindly to the end knowing full well he could trust the leader of the Ōtsutsuki clan.</p><hr/><p>A firm hand gripped her, and she was yanked forward by her wrist. Gami yelped in surprise and found herself being dragged off the back of the straw cart. She clung to her large and worn shirt for dear life as her blue eyes darted around wildly, trying to help her brain comprehend where she was. Why wasn’t she in her village? Where was her father? With the dreaded thought that she may never see her home again, she fell to her knees and stared at the ground, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Get up, girl!”</p><p>Her head shot up and Gami came face to face with a woman much older than her. She was rather short and dumpy with hooded eyes that resembled the orange-flecked deep yellow of the sun. A graying-brown fringe was blunted just above thinly plucked eyebrows while the rest of her thick hair was tied up in a bun, messy from the day’s work. Her lips were upturned in a slight sneer, but Gami could see the worry in her eye. </p><p>She eyed Gami for a moment, watching as the newcomer so pitifully dropped to her knees in defeat. She looked scrawny and weak, but it was apparent that Lord Hagoromo requested her specifically to stay for reasons unknown. She wasn’t in a position to question the Ōtsutsuki leader, only obey, and ensure that this girl was kept here in working order.</p><p>Mariko was the Ōtsutsuki clan’s housekeeper. It was her duty to ensure that the inner workings of the clan household ran smoothly. Servants were normally purchased from poorer villages and offered to either remain and work for a home or given freedom to start a new life. In exchange for staying, they received protection, decent food, shelter, and kindness from the clan leader, himself. The Ōtsutsuki were not ruthless tyrants, but at the same time, they were certain to keep order and were not lenient on those disloyal or disobedient to their laws.</p><p>Mariko was reluctant to place this girl in the barracks. She was too young and too skinny. The barracks was where the farmers and shinobi slept and ate. Some had their own families and their own homes, but until they could complete their construction of new homes in the South of their growing clan’s home, they would have to stay where the Ōtsutsuki stored most of the clothing for their members as well as their weapons.</p><p>The young girl kneeling in front of Mariko looked like she would struggle just to lift a box of kunai. She may have been better suited to work as a maid in the main household, but they had enough help, and she was far too dirty.</p><p>“Rise, child,” Mariko called, “there’s too much to be done for you to dawdle.”</p><p>Gami scrambled to her feet and looked at the portly woman. Knobby knees slowly bent, and she was hunched over in confusion and nervousness.</p><p>“Where’s my father?” She asked.</p><p>Mariko raised a thin brow. Did this girl not know where she was or why she was there? It was unusual for a worker to be unwillingly sold to the Ōtsutsuki as most volunteered due to the simple fact that they were guaranteed living conditions better then their own poor village. Mariko’s heart dropped.</p><p>If she didn’t know she had been sold, it was going to be a difficult time of adjustment for her. She could try to run, but she was at the risk of being hunted and killed by mercenaries.</p><p>“Your father’s not here,” Mariko explained calmly.</p><p>“Then,” Gami paused, “where am I?”</p><p>“The Ōtsutsuki village,” she replied.</p><p>Gami paused at the name Ōtsutsuki. It sounded familiar.</p><p>“Come along, child, we haven’t got all day,” Mariko began walking away.</p><p>Gami watched with wide eyes as the older woman maneuvered her way past her. She stood frozen for a moment. Was she supposed to follow her? Was she going to at least explain why she was in the Ōtsutsuki village? Part of Gami wanted to turn and run out the open gate, but the thick forest beyond the walls appeared dark and uninviting. Gami was cautious by nature, and if being inside the Ōtsutsuki village walls seemed safer, then she would take that option.</p><p>“Wait!” Gami called out to the woman nervously, who simply craned her neck in response to show that she was listening, but she didn’t cease walking. “Why am I here? Can I go home?”</p><p>Mariko sighed sadly and paused to turn to the newcomer.</p><p>“I can’t answer that,” she said. “My name is Mariko. I’m the head housekeeper. Your name, dear,” she ordered.</p><p>“A-Asagami.”</p><p>More questions filled Gami’s mind, but Mariko’s voice overruled her thoughts.</p><p>“Now. That well over there is where we take water for drinking.”</p><p>Gami turned her head to a gray-walled well that had a simple pulley system, very similar to what they had in her fishing village. It seemed much more sophisticated, however, and the pulley was nowhere near as worn as the one at her village. Gami noticed that there were multiple wells similar to this around the village.</p><p>“Water for laundry can be taken straight from the river. It’s clean enough, but at least have someone escort you.”</p><p>Water for laundry? Why was Mariko telling her this?</p><p>“Wait,” Gami tried to speak, but the woman kept interrupting her.</p><p>“You will be assigned to the barracks. Clean the weapons and organize the sleeping quarters, and then make sure the chickens and livestock are fed.”</p><p>“I’m assigned to the what?”</p><p>Mariko kept talking, she kept explaining, and her voice rang through Gami’s ears like a screeching crow. She placed her hands over her ears and shut her eyes, trying to block out the talking. She listened to her own thoughts, her own reasoning, and questions still surged in her mind.</p><p>“Just,” Gami struggled to find the words. “Wait a minute!”</p><p>Mariko finally stopped talking to send the girl a hard look. She would have to learn her place quickly lest she be punished by the clan shinobi or even Lord Indra, himself. Disobedience was not tolerated.</p><p>“You will remember well, girl, to always honor the Ōtsutsuki clan. Listen and learn from the other servants.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Gami said softly as she slowly lowered her hands from her head.</p><p>“What is there to not get?” Mariko leaned in close, concern riddled in her golden eyes. The concern was for Gami, because she wasn’t aware that she had been sold. Mariko had to be direct about it in case she had hopes to return to her family:</p><p>“Your family sold you to this clan. This is your home now.”</p><p>Gami did not need to know that she was free to leave as she wished. Laws governing human beings as property were scarce, but the Ōtsutsuki were kind and offered their servants freedom. Mariko simply knew that the child had not willingly come here, and only disappointment or death were to come if she left. </p><p>Gami’s heart dropped and shattered into many pieces. Sold. That word bounced around in her mind. Sold. Like some poor sheep to a place she wasn’t familiar with and to people she did not know. Her first thoughts were to think of a way to escape, but immediately she feared being hunted or getting lost in the forest to starve. Who knew how far away she was from her home village.</p><p>Mariko watched as the realization sunk into the child, and she simply stood there with the younger girl until she could get a grip. This was the first time she had seen someone breakdown at the thought of living with the Ōtsutsuki, but as Lord Hagoromo had instructed her, she had to keep a watchful eye on the child. The village she lived in must have been struggling dearly to sell her to a clan without her knowledge. </p><p>Probably to protect the poor soul, she thought. She wondered idly why Lord Hagoromo sent men out to buy her specifically, however.</p><p>Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she focused on the task that had to be done. As the housekeeper, it was her job to ensure that all tasks were completed before they were sent home.</p><p>“Come.” One short, plump arm stretched forward to tug gently on Gami’s sleeve, just unpleasant enough to leave the young woman stuttering.</p><p>“I will show you the sleeping quarters, and then we must get you washed and changed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first two weeks of her new life was a blur.</p><p>She had reluctantly settled into a routine and had very little contact with anyone from the clan. She would wake up just as the sun rose, and her first chore was to ensure the livestock just outside the village walls were fed and the fencing enclosure was maintained. She didn’t need to milk the cows or goats, nor sheer the sheep as there were farm boys for those tasks. Instead, Gami would only collect a few eggs since she passed the kitchens on her way to the barracks. She did have the freedom to choose which chores she did in what sequence and had discovered it was best to save her tasks within the barracks for the afternoon. Her movement could wake the sleeping farmers, afterall.</p><p>Next, she set her sights to the laundry and collected the linen and clothing when the barracks were empty. Sometimes, there would also be deliveries from the main household. Gami noticed beautiful yakamas and kimonos within those piles and sometimes she would have to mend a small tear or a loose stitch in the fabrics.</p><p>Gami rarely took breaks because she wanted her chores done so she could enjoy her afternoons—an attitude she harbored when she still lived in her home village. Other maids would wash a few clothes, and then they would get a drink or go do something else, but Gami kept mostly to herself and to her work. </p><p>Through each of her days, she still held a bitterness in her heart. Mariko had explained to her that she just had to accept that the Ōtsutsuki village was her new home, and there was nothing else she could do except honor the clan and obey. Like a dog. Although, some of the comforts the village offered were superior to her home. The sleeping mat she had was very soft and she was given thick blankets for those extra cold nights. She was allowed personal possessions, but all she had was left at her home village anyway. </p><p>When her chores were completed, she would sit in the temple courtyard, much like now. Her honeyed hair fell from her loose bun and brushed her cheeks as she stared into the peaceful, open oasis of greenery where many came to meditate and bask in the afternoon sun. Gami’s usual spot was by the koi pond, and she would sit under one of the few cherry blossom trees in a bed of soft clovers. The smell of the water and the fish reminded her of home.</p><p>“Asagami!”</p><p>She blinked and lifted her azure orbs to the main gate of the temple where Mariko stood.</p><p>“Come,” she called to her as she twisted on her heels toward the bathhouse, “we are going to bathe before the shinobi return.”</p><p>She obeyed silently. There was much work and tidying to be done when the men returned from their mountain trip. </p><hr/><p>For the most part, Gami bathed in silence while the other maids talked and gossiped. The talk was mostly regarding the upcoming ceremony of Lord Hagoromo’s son for his birthday last January. No doubt Gami would have to play some part in the preparations of the ceremony—she can already see herself scrubbing those temple steps from dawn till dusk. She had been there two weeks and had never seen any trace of the leader or the noble family. Gami was told by Mariko that Lord Hagoromo had no wife but two sons around her age. </p><p>Gami continued to listen to the women in the bath. Her back faced them and her arms were crossed over her chest and draped over the edge of the spring. Her body was submerged up to her shoulders, allowing the hot water to soothe her muscles from the day’s work. They never had this luxury in her home village; they bathed with cold water and soap. The women were chattering away about nonsensical things that didn’t interest Gami, but her perceptiveness allowed her to lazily pick up on their conversation.</p><p>From what she deduced over her few weeks of living in the Ōtsutsuki village, Lord Hagoromo’s sons were handsome, yet untouchable. It was rare for his followers to take on wives as they focused much of their attention on improving their minds and souls, and as an extension, this applied to his sons as well. The conversations normally grew dull from there. She paid no mind to the noble family, nor did she care about their troubles. She had her own problems to worry about.</p><p>An hour passed and she removed herself from the spring to change into a fresh shirt and pants. She collected her purple sash from her shelf before tying it around her waist intricately to secure her shirt. She noted the magatama adorning the collar of her shirt—a symbol that all members of the Ōtsutsuki clan wore.</p><p>She found her way easily in the dark outside of the bathhouse. The moon was bright in the sky and provided some direction for Gami. It was normally safe to walk around the village at night, as there was very little crime here. She was almost home to her sleeping quarters anyway.</p><p>From the corner of her eye, she picked up movement. Her natural inquisitiveness had gotten the better of her, and she paused for a moment. In the shadows she saw a cloak, it moved gracefully through the cover of darkness between the houses and rooftops. Gami pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Was this an intruder? </p><p>Perhaps a thief in the night?</p><p>She slowly lowered herself to the ground in a crouched position and watched as the figure bounded its way toward her. She wondered if the figure even knew if she was there. She kept to the edge of the nearest storehouse and found a thick rock by her foot. Picking it up gingerly, she held it in her hands for a few moments, still deciding whether she was going to intervene.</p><p>If there was a thief or a troublemaker in the night, surely the shinobi would want to know.</p><p>Her gut instinct got the better of her, and she hurled the rock quickly and sharply in the direction of the figure as it passed by another house. It was close enough to hopefully get a direct hit.</p><p>It didn’t hit. In fact, it was parried. The soft clang in the dense night air echoed off the walls of the buildings. Gami panicked. The figure had a weapon of course! She was about to run, but her gaze was met with a kunai lodged into the wooden wall right next to her head, too close for comfort. It was thrown with incredible speed, like it had every intention to startle her. </p><p>As she stared at the kunai, a hand emerged and gripped it. The figure had appeared before her instantaneously. There was no humane speed possible for anyone to become so close so quickly. Judging from the size of the figure, it was a male. She felt trapped as the man had used his other hand to steady himself against the wall while the first hand was still gripped tightly on the kunai. </p><p>She was trapped between his arms, and she sunk against the wall, regretting her actions. The hood of his cloak had slid from his face. Slowly, with a tremble in her movement, she turned her head to look into the face of the figure she had so foolishly tried to scare off.</p><p>Blue eyes met the devastating crimson of his Sharingan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his free time, Indra was either training, reading, or working on creating new jutsu for the clan to practice. On most occasions, he spent his time priming his skills up in the mountains a short walk outside of the gates of their village. For hours each evening, he worked to strengthen and potentiate his Sharingan before returning home to meditate in his bedroom.</p><p>It was another night of just that, in which Indra had just begun to pull off his shirt and walk over to his bed, ready to retire, when he heard strange footsteps along the hallway.</p><p>They were soft, light, as if whoever owned them did not want to be disturbed or caught.</p><p>Indra released a great sigh, already knowing exactly who it was, for Asura had a horrible penchant for getting himself in trouble.</p><p>Sometimes, Indra wondered if it was because he <em>enjoyed</em> causing trouble, but Indra always took it upon himself to make sure his brother was protected. He really didn’t mind. It had become habit since they were children.</p><p>Scowling, Indra fixed his shirt to his body and poked his head out the door just in time to see a stream of a white cloak disappear behind the corner, heading toward the main entrance of the house. Onyx eyes narrowed slightly, and since he already had his shirt back on, Indra followed his brother.</p><p>As Indra reached the front door, he remained still and quiet. His younger brother wore a thick cloak over his standard garb to try and cover his identity. He watched as Asura lifted the hood over his head and bounded over the rooftops.</p><p>Where was he going?</p><p>Indra was worried. It was not like Asura to sneak off during the night. Before he could muster any more thoughts, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned suddenly and looked into the sunken old eyes of Hagoromo.</p><p>“Check on him,” he said to his son.</p><p>“Yes, Chichiue,” Indra stood straighter, his expression stoic and unrevealing of any emotion.</p><p>With that, Hagoromo tossed a cloak similar to what Asura was wearing into Indra’s arms, and soon, he was following his brother into the night.</p><p>Everything was going smoothly at first. He kept a fair distance, but by infusing his chakra, he could sense where Asura was going without even needing to keep sight of him. </p><p>However, all concentration was lost when from the corner of his eye, he saw a thick object flying toward him.</p><p>He acted on instinct, his Sharingan activating before he pulled a kunai from his sash. Effortlessly, Indra swiped at the object and it hit his kunai with a soft <em>clink! </em></p><p>Indra’s widened slightly, it was nothing more than a rock! His red eyes scanned the buildings in search of the possible place the rock came from, and he found a figure attempting to slink away. He cocked an eyebrow at this, wondering who dared to attack Lord Indra Ōtsutsuki without reason or answering for their actions.</p><p>He easily threw his kunai to hit the wooden wall of the building to stop them, and it had just missed the figure. Just as Indra had planned, the being paused like a doe in fire light; all he had to do was trap them and reveal their face. No one dared attack Indra within the village walls. Such an attempt could land them in the cells.</p><p>He appeared just before the figure, entrapping them between his arms against the wall. All Indra had to do was use his right hand to grip them and his left to hold the kunai to their throat.</p><p>He couldn’t though.</p><p>Not when cerulean crystals stared up at him in utter horror.</p><p>Indra froze and his intellectual mind began analyzing the predicament.</p><p>They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Neither dared turn away. Her wide doe eyes were glazed, the tears almost threatening to fall as Indra held the kunai still lodged into the wall. He couldn’t bring himself to move. He was sure she would run if he did. Why? He didn’t know. Something about her made his brows furrow. He had seen those eyes before, their stark ocean color so familiar.</p><p>From where though?</p><p>“Nii-san!” </p><p>She jumped, but Indra remained perfectly still. His training made him almost immune to surprises. His emotions were always kept in check, and he had no room for fear.</p><p>Slowly, Indra turned his head to look over his shoulder to the familiar face of his baby brother. Asura stood there, his brows creased into a confused frown.</p><p>“What are you doing?” His brother questioned.</p><p>Like a reflex, Indra pulled himself upright and yanked the kunai out of the wooden wall, his Sharingan deactivating to reveal the dark color of his eyes. The woman didn’t move as she was still too petrified to even take her eyes off him.</p><p>“I was following you, Asura,” Indra left her forgotten for the moment as he answered.</p><p>Gami breathed a small sigh of relief, and she straightened herself from the wall. The name of the younger brother stuck out like a sore thumb, and she remembered the unique appearance of the eldest.</p><p>His brown hair flowed down his back in a low ponytail like dark ink of a titled piece of parchment. It was thick, untamed, and wild against skin so white, it made her heart clench. The shock and contrast only served to make him look ghostly and all the more haunting. </p><p>His eyes, which were once red with spinning tomoe, returned to the icy black she recognized from her youth, although she didn’t remember the azure paint newly decorating his eyes, a sign of royalty. He was devastatingly handsome, prized and reviled in equal portion, sought and rejected, admired and distrusted. Yes, she remembered it all, and so she panicked and her face flushed a bright red. </p><p>She wondered if he too had the same realization as she did. She could never forget someone with as uncommon features as he.</p><p>“I guessed that,” Asura laughed before approaching the pair.</p><p>“Where were you going?” Indra questioned impassively as ever, leaving Asura slightly disappointed from his brother’s lack of excitement. </p><p>“To the inn to see Taizo,” Asura answered truthfully, and Indra narrowed his eyes in response.</p><p>“I mean,” Asura continued, knowing full well what his brother was thinking, “I wanted to see them tonight before I leave for my mission in the morning.”</p><p>Asura was a gentleman, yet once he discovered the fascination of saké and its effects on the human body, he had become a weekend regular at the village inn. He fully understood the implications of going to the inn when drinking alcohol was strictly forbidden in their household, but Indra knew his brother always meant well. Indra trusted him to make good decisions, so there was no point in chastising him for acting so secretive at home. </p><p>Asura never made it to the inn, however, as he heard the clang of a kunai against something solid, and so he turned to investigate. Asura found it rather startling and uncharacteristic that his brother was leaning over a woman with a kunai. They were very close. Asura had never seen the girl before in the Ōtsutsuki village, and so he deduced from the clothes she wore that she was one of the new servants in the barracks. He knew that Indra certainly wasn’t one to sneak around and intimidate the maids.</p><p>A smug look spread across the younger brother’s face.</p><p>“So, what were <em>you </em>doing, Nii-san?”</p><p>The interrogation of his brother made Indra forget about the girl he had cornered! Indra suddenly felt out of sorts—it wasn’t like him to forget. The long-haired Ōtsutsuki spun around on his heel to look at the girl and question why she thought it was appropriate to attempt an attack on the heir to the Ōtsutsuki clan.</p><p>His eyes widened marginally.</p><p>She was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had never stepped inside the main household until now. The dark wooden walls were decorated with tapestries and paintings, all originating from different eras and generations. The floors were a deep rich wood to match the walls with crimson runners. Naturally like any household, shoes were not permitted to be worn. The rug felt warm against Gami’s bare feet as she dug her toes in to enjoy its softness. Those who lived in the main house normally passed such a comfort off as an everyday thing, but it was rare for Gami to experience such finery.</p><p>She held the linen close to her chest as she stood in the main hall, a large room that took her many steps to reach the other end. In the center was an elongated table—one that could easily sit thirty people—assembled and currently being polished by two young boys. Toward the end of the room, Gami could see another woman sitting cross-legged with fine cushions on her lap. She was checking over each sitting cushion for any imperfections. </p><p>“Come this way, Gami,” Shiori called out to her. She was someone Gami had only interacted with a few times, but she was the sweetest of women. Always ready to lend a hand, always quick with a giggle, often followed by a generous laugh, she was the only one to call Gami by her preferred nickname.</p><p>Mariko wasn’t present for the moment, most likely because she was tending to other affairs with different servants. It seemed everyone was hands-on when it came to the preparation for Lord Indra’s Coming-of-Age ceremony.</p><p>Gami visibly gulped at the thought of his name.</p><p>She had no desire to ever see him or his brother again. The two men she encountered two nights ago still clouded her mind. Their names were now etched into her mind: Indra and Asura. Silently, she wondered if either of them recognized her from all those years ago, not that she wanted them to anyway. She didn’t want them to know she was sold to their clan; however, she did find it strangely coincidental.</p><p>Gami pulled the linen close to her like a security blanket. She was walking a fine line just by being in the main household. She had heard once that Lord Indra spent most of his time either within the library, the dojo, or the mountains just beyond the village gates; but that still did not keep her from jumping at every new entrant to the dining hall, especially anyone who happened to be a tall or lean man. </p><p>“You coming, Gami?” Shiori called to her, shaking her from her thoughts. “Place the linen over on that chair. I’ll teach you how to polish the silver and plates.” Her smile was gentle and kind, leaving Gami feeling somewhat warm on the inside from her growing friendship. </p><p>She worked well into the night, her hands and feet aching by the end of it all. After polishing the silver, she was sent to dust the fireplaces and sweep the floor. Oh yes, and then there was more scrubbing. </p><p>Things were rather peaceful as she mindlessly set about her work, becoming engulfed with each brush of the broom along the wood.</p><p>At first she did not notice it, but as she lowered her head in suspicion of the stillness of the house, she could hear the call of voices just outside of the main hall. Everything quickly shifted into slow motion as Gami watched a man bust through the front door guiding a group of three into the nearest side room. </p><p>She immediately grew anxious when she recognized Mariko and a clan member with the arms of a child slung over their shoulders. Gami staggered back at the sight of blood on the floor. The color swirled in her mind, making her feel light while curiosity aroused in her mind. She shared eye contact with the one other person in the main hall—the woman detailing the cushions—her blue orbs following the line of red liquid almost forcefully.</p><p>The child’s groaning and agonizing cries of pains rang sharply through the hall, only mildly muffled when the door to the side room was shut. Usually, injured shinobi were taken to the barracks for examination by a doctor, so why was he brought here? Gami wondered idly, glancing around the main hall to find that all the other workers had already left for the night.</p><p>She casually swept her way in the direction of the blood trail and observed as it flowed through the tiny cracks in the floor. Tiny tremors shot through her for a moment, and just as she came close enough to the side room to hear the shrieks of the young boy through the wood, Mariko emerged and shut the door behind her quickly.</p><p>Her yellow eyes were as wide as they could be without falling from their sockets, but her body language was all business as usual. Blood had concentrated in the folds of her knuckles making the usually pale creases dark. The congealed red-brown fluid was caught in the webbing of her fingers.</p><p>She sent one glare Gami’s way, the stress overcoming her. “Get back to work, Asagami,” she practically hissed.</p><p>She obeyed without question.</p><p>“There was an ambush. Mitsue-kun is injured.”</p><p>Slightly disoriented from the headache of utilizing his Sharingan for too long, Indra cut off the funnel of chakra to his eyes as he came to a stop just outside of the village gates. He had been patrolling the grounds with a few other clan members in search of the perpetrator for the last two hours, but it appeared now the enemy had escaped long ago into the night.  </p><p>The scouting team he had thrown together last minute was still policing the grounds, a group made up of four sensory specialists and himself. The reconnaissance mission was essentially pointless from here on until they could take time to gather witnesses, and that won’t be until after Mitsue wakes up.</p><p>If Indra was being honest, he wasn’t sure if Mitsue was attacked by an enemy, but he wouldn’t speak of it to his father until he was certain of his suspicions. Although this was likely the work of one of the surrounding villages who wished to send a warning message, he could not neglect the possibility of an insider attempting to overthrow their teachings of peace from within.</p><p>Indra wasn’t particularly close to Mitsue, being six years his senior, but he knew Asura was friends with him. He forwent the life of a farm boy and wished to follow his father and cousins in their dedication to Ninshu. Indra didn’t care much about those details, but what he did care about was the threat to his village. </p><p>He sauntered through the West gates, intent on visiting Mitsue in hopes to hear first-hand about the ambush. Indra was in no mood for any conversation and his head was still throbbing lightly from the excess use of his dojutsu, but he was never a patient man. He needed answers now.</p><p>He walked along the pathway and paused at a familiar building. The wooden wall was smooth, almost untarnished save for the small hole caused by a kunai. That was when he remembered her, and a scowl instantly drew across his face. He hadn’t stopped wondering about her the entire time. He had even on the odd occasion found an excuse to walk around the Ōtsutsuki village to try and find her. She was definitely one of the servants from perhaps the farm or the barracks. Her clothes were too plain and convenient for work and her hair was up in too simple of a style. Still, it plagued his mind that he knew those eyes from somewhere. The image of her crystal blue orbs staring back at him, frightened, was burned into his mind.</p><p>He scoffed lightly to himself. Not that he wasn’t used to people looking at him that way. Always intimidated and scared of his power they could never understand.</p><p>It was as if fate decided to play a cruel trick on Indra, however. As he walked over a soft crest just outside of the barracks, he came across the small area where the livestock were kept just at the base of the hill. He never visited this area much as he had no need to, yet it was on his path back to the main house so that he could see if Mitsue had awoken yet. With his hands in his sleeves, he looked down from the small hill to find a lone figure kneeling by a tree next to the small corral the sheep were kept. He paused and stared.</p><p>It was her.</p><p>There was no mistaking the thick honey locks that trailed her shoulders. She seemed to be bent over something but he couldn’t tell what. Around her were various different herbs and plants splayed across the ground. There was also an old mortar and pestle at her feet. His eyes narrowed curiously.</p><p>What was she up to? Why was she out so late at night? Clearly she had some skills with herbs and plants. There was a small knife and some leaves split carefully at the stem as if to extract the milk from the leaves. Indra had some experience with medicinal plants; it was basic shinobi training to recognize different flora in the area and know their properties. </p><p>His mind was telling him to approach her, to ask what she was doing, but another part of him wanted to remain undetected and observant. It wasn’t as if he had to hide. He maintained his position atop the hill and observed her silently. He couldn’t see her face, her back was to him, but he knew it was the girl who had thrown a rock at him the other night. There was no one in the village with hair like hers. From afar he could say her soft curls were the color of rich cream, but up close he knew it to be far more unique.</p><p>Another woman approached her—it was Mariko. Indra had seen her many times around the village and the main household. She was in charge of the servants outside of the main house. He found her voice shrill and annoying, and he remembered she wasn’t afraid to scold him and Asura when they were boys. He was certain Asura was afraid of her still.</p><p>After hearing soft murmurs from the two women, the flaxen-haired girl stood and followed Mariko. They took the path directly back to the main household. Indra also noticed that she was carrying a bowl in her arms. As they walked off, Indra turned on his heel and walked back to the main household via his own route. </p><p>The paths were cleared and his father was nowhere in sight as he entered his home. However, as he entered the foyer through the first door on his right, he did spot his brother next to Mitsue’s tatami mat. He was pleased to see the teenager was awake and speaking, although his expression was still pained. The bandages around his chest had been removed, and a pair of lithe fingers meticulously worked on the deep wound on his chest. The wound ran from his left pectoral muscle to his left shoulder. </p><p>Although not the largest wound Indra had ever seen, it still looked dreadfully painful. Indra followed the dainty hands touching Mitsue’s wound, and he gazed up the arms to find a pair of rolled up sleeves tied back by tasuki. The thin arms and frame revealed it was a woman. Then, Indra’s eyes trailed further up until his eyes met with crystal blue ones, narrowed and focused solely on Mitsue’s wound.</p><p>Her again.</p><p>“You must teach this ointment to our doctors! Where did you learn it?”</p><p>Asura’s voice broke Indra out of his daze. No one seemed to be alerted by his presence yet. He remained undetected even when he had no intention of remaining so.</p><p>“An old woman in my home village, my lord. She traveled a lot in her youth,” her voice was soft, like a gentle chime in the breeze.</p><p>Had she already become acquainted with Asura? Indra thought he’d finally make his presence known, and he approached with heavier than normal footsteps. Asura instantly whipped his head around and rested his kind black eyes on his older brother.</p><p>“Ah, there you are, Nii-san!”</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he could see the girl pause and look up at him. He took that opportunity to move his own sable gaze to rest completely on her. Their eyes met again, and he watched her react with a sudden coyness. She tore her gaze away to focus back on her task.</p><p>Indra suddenly became frustrated. Why did his presence suddenly make her so shy and timid? Was he that intimidating, or was there something he has been missing? He understood her initial reaction to their first encounter; he did almost harm her after she threw a stone at him, but in his defense, he genuinely believed he was being attacked. This reaction however eluded him, as he was unarmed and had no intention of harming anyone. Indra was silently grateful that Mitsue was no longer struggling.</p><p>“I’ve been scouting the premises,” Indra stated nonchalantly as he knelt down next to his brother. “How are you, Mitsue-san?” </p><p>Mitsue sent Indra a small smile, “I should be okay, Indra-sama.”</p><p>Indra nodded firmly, his face neutral. “You have served the village well. Please rest and we will discuss the incident at another time.”</p><p>“I will. This medicine is already helping with the pain,” he nodded, closing his eyes.</p><p>Indra looked down at the girl applying the last of the ointment. It was a murky brown color, and pieces of herbs could be seen around the wound. The mud and grit had become enmeshed with raw pink flesh and was spotted with blood. What startled Indra the most was the smell.</p><p>Moss and earth.</p><p>The muddy texture and the smell of damp soil were all too familiar to Indra. He had seen this ointment before, but from where?</p><p>“Who made this?” Indra asked suspiciously as he glanced down at his brother.</p><p>“This woman did here.” Asura gestured his hand to where the girl was sitting, Indra’s head rising to look at her.</p><p>But she was gone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stand here please, Mariko-san.” Sakuya gestured with one long sweep of her arm to the center of the room, pleased to have finally found silence now that the last of the maids had found their way out the door.</p><p>Sakuya the kimono maker was a highly-regarded woman in this land. She was considered one of the best and many women flocked from all corners to order their commissions. She had made clothing ranging from formalwear for daimyo’s wives to even play clothes for noble children. She would never refuse a commission from the Lord Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, as he and his followers had once saved her and her son’s life from an entourage of bandits. Her presence within the Ōtsutsuki village was one of honor, and she was more than happy to offer her skills this final week before Hagoromo’s celebration.</p><p>Mariko stood on the brown stool next to Sakuya, and the old woman promptly unraveled her tape measure from her shoulders and prepared an ink pen. Gami observed momentarily from her place in the corner of the private sitting room before returning to her task, aligning silk fabrics for the kimono maker with delicate motions (as was ordered by Mariko). They had just finished gathering measurements for ten other women, and her senior housekeeper was the final to be suited for a kimono.</p><p>“Now, we must also discuss colors and patterns,” Sakuya told the head housekeeper as she withdrew the tape from her waist. </p><p>“I believe that is something that was left for Indra-sama to decide,” Mariko hummed, lifting her arms as Gami stepped forward to assist her back into her yukata. “It’s been difficult earning his cooperation. We had to storm the dojo for an answer.”</p><p>Sakuya laughed gleefully. “I do not blame him for being so apprehensive. Decisions such as these are usually left for the women, but it’s nice to hear that Hagoromo-sama’s eldest has not changed much since I had last seen him.”</p><p> As the two older women conversed, Gami took her place on a comfortable cushion by the fireplace, happy to listen and watch the flames flicker. Over the last few hours, she had never seen or heard women fuss so much over a kimono. She felt lucky just to even own a small collection of yukatas, and she thought the colors of those were very pretty. </p><p>Gami watched as Mariko and Sakuya approached the table where she had finished aligning the fabrics for comparison. Mariko hesitated for a second before she pulled a deep blue-based purple strip. Next, she fished out a white hemming and settled on selecting dusty pink fabric for the obi. Sakuya mumbled to herself as she collected the strips of purple silk, wondering why Lord Indra would pick such a difficult color to work with.</p><p>“He is a warrior, afterall. I wouldn’t expect much from one who is hardly in the presence of a woman,” Mariko complained with an edge of humor in her tone. Purple was prone to fading after being washed and did not work well with darker hair colors. Sakuya usually reserved the color for the daimyo’s family, but if Hagoromo wished it, then she would happily save some purple silk for his clan’s women.  </p><p>“It’s an unorthodox arrangement,” Sakuya concluded, “but it works.”</p><p>Gami stared into the fire, growing bored of their conversation. It was about dinner time, and she still had much to be done in the barracks before the men would return from the fields. Silently, she planned out the rest of her evening, wondering if it would be too much of a risk to ask Mariko if she could leave and resume her daily chores. Now that the fittings were completed, she was no longer needed for assistance—</p><p>“Asagami.” The sound of her name leaving Mariko’s lips made her jump slightly. “Answer when you are asked a question.” </p><p>She peered through her lashes, wondering when all eyes had fallen on her. She wasn’t used to being addressed so suddenly by a figure of authority other than Mariko. Gami had learned quickly in her time within the Ōtsutsuki village that she was essentially invisible to all.</p><p>“—The girl has always been slow. Forgive her, Lady Sakuya.”</p><p>Gami turned to stare at the kimono maker’s serene gaze, a patient woman who presented herself as a woman easy to work and converse with. The middle-aged woman smiled, revealing crow’s feet around thin green eyes:</p><p>“I asked if you would like to be fitted, Asagami-chan?”</p><p>Gami blinked once, pinkened lips falling open ever-so slightly. She bowed her head to the kimono maker as she spoke, “I will not be attending, Sakuya-sama.”</p><p>The workers were not permitted to attend, but they would be allowed their own celebration separate from the main household as provided by Lord Hagoromo. Some servants were chosen by Mariko, however, to serve the food and pour sake for the guests. Mariko did not think Gami was ready for such a high-level event, and Gami was thankful that all she had to do for the banquet was set the table and then she could leave. She would be able to enjoy her solitude in the sleeping quarters as the other women she shared the room with would not arrive back until late into the night. </p><p>“I am well aware, my dear,” Sakuya stated, walking forward to rest a single hand atop Gami’s honeyed hair. “Strangely enough, the fabric colors Indra-sama selected work excellently for women with your hair, eye, and skin color.” She paused as Gami lifted her head to stare at her. “You have very unique hair.”</p><p>Gami bowed deeply, feeling the kimono maker’s hand slip from her head. “Thank you, Sakuya-sama, but I would have no good use for a kimono—”</p><p>“Goodness, please make one for her as well,” Mariko interrupted with an exasperated sigh. “Learn to accept the generosity of others, child. Lady Sakuya clearly wishes to make one for you.”</p><p>“Yes, Mariko-sama,” Gami answered immediately. She could feel her chest clench happily from their kindness. Although she was standoffish in nature, Gami knew Mariko’s attitude was a ruse to convince her that she was simply giving her a handmade kimono out of respect for Sakuya. In all truthfulness, Mariko wished for Gami to have a silk kimono of her own. </p><p> Gami rose from her place by the fire and stepped forward to the brown stool. She untied the sash around her waist and removed her faded work clothes. Underneath, she wore a simple cream, knee-length slip. Sakuya unraveled her tape measure once more to begin measuring her height.</p><p>“It would be a waste to let an opportunity like this go. I don’t work with many light-haired women.” Sakuya murmured, a smile sitting prettily along her features.</p><p>But Gami didn’t notice. She was too busy silently praying that this kimono would not result in her being asked to serve in the banquet after all. She wasn’t sure if she could handle being in Indra-sama’s presence any longer than necessary.</p><p>But as fate would have it, she would continue to see him far more often than she wished.</p><hr/><p>Onyx stared into cerulean <em>again</em>.</p><p>Days after Sakuya’s departure, they had coincidentally crossed paths on her way back from the river. She had just finished collecting the shirts that were drying from a rope tied between two trees near the barracks, much like she did every other day of the week. She was set on putting the clothes away and would have finished for the afternoon, but the tall brooding man standing in front of her made things more complicated than necessary. </p><p>Gami would have bumped into him had she not seen his shadow against the afternoon sun. The sudden darkness across her path made her look up quickly, and she became caught in his gaze again like a frightened deer.</p><p>He was walking steadily along the path. He had time, so he kept his pace slow and his head tilted to the side to observe the outdoor preparations of his “Coming-of-Age” ceremony, or so his father called it. In all honesty, he would rather skip the theatrics and ask the old man to retire from his seat as head of the Ōtsutsuki clan. Indra was practically running things around the village at this point, now it was simply a matter of his father passing on the legacy of Ninshu to him.</p><p>Yet for some strange reason, he continually refused.</p><p>His blood boiled at the thought, fists clenching underneath the sleeves of his garb. The typical scowl that adorned his lips deepened even more than before. To the outside person, he was well-composed in his powerful demeanor, but to the trained eye, one could see the rage bubbling deep within. Why couldn’t his father be more upfront with him?</p><p>It was in the middle of these thoughts that he noticed her, and he paused in his stride. She hadn’t noticed him yet, her head lowered and set to the ground. It wasn’t until she stepped into his shadow that her face shot up to rest her eyes on him. They weren’t very far from each other, only about a meter or so. She was holding a basket against her left hip, and she wore cotton pants that stopped at her calves and a plain black shirt tied with a purple sash. Her clothes looked too big for her anyway, as it was tightly gathered where her sash was tied and the sleeves were far too long. </p><p>He wanted to say something, but what? He could start with questioning her on why she decided to assault him the other night; however, words escaped him as the silence eventually turned into an eerie calm.</p><p>Gami couldn’t help but finally notice his face and how handsome he had become from that small scrawny boy years ago. She stared at the blue paint lining the exotic slant of his eyes, a color that contrasted well with his darkened eyes. She wanted to examine them closer, but she dared not move. When did he get them?</p><p>His presence was strong and commanding, nothing like his brother’s. His brother radiated warmth and compassion. Gami felt slightly uneasy. She hadn’t made the connections between him and Lord Hagoromo. Mariko had only given her his name a week ago:</p><p><em>Indra. </em>The whisper in her mind echoed with affection.</p><p>Gami remembered seeing him as she tended to Mitsue. She instantly regretted speaking up to Mariko about her expertise in herbal remedies then, wondering if it was truly worth the hassle of being near Indra. She did run off that night, only because her nerves had gotten the better of her. She thought she was going to get into trouble after what had happened a few nights beforehand. After all, she was yet to be questioned about it. He probably hated her.</p><p>That strangely intense gaze he gave her at that current moment confirmed it, and she had never felt so small before.</p><p>Pushing all thoughts aside, Gami dipped her head low toward him, as was customary when in the presence of someone at a higher station. Without saying a word, she raised her head, side-stepped, and then walked past him. She avoided his gaze completely; her eyes looking at the ground as she walked away from him.</p><p>He didn’t move though, but instead she heard his voice cut through the air like a sharp knife.</p><p>“Why do you keep doing that?”</p><p>Gami paused, and she turned her head slightly, unsure of his inquiry.</p><p>“Do what?” </p><p>“Run from me,” he stated bluntly.</p><p>“I’m not running, my lord,” she answered. “I have work to do.”</p><p>“Why did you assault me the other night?”</p><p>Gami’s shoulders dropped. This was something long coming, and in her mind, she thought she was going to be punished.</p><p>“I thought you were a thief,” she answered honestly, hoping her misconception that night would at least make him pass it off as an honest mistake.</p><p>“And what if I was?” He asked sharply, “That rock couldn’t have killed me. What would you have done when I caught you?”</p><p>Gami grew tired of his questions, and her mouth twisted into an annoyed frown. She kept her eyes lowered so he could barely see her face.</p><p>“Am I going to be punished, Indra-sama?”</p><p>There was a long pause, and it made Gami sick to her stomach. Was he thinking of her punishment? Was he going to tell his father?”</p><p>“No,” he replied slowly.</p><p>She was surprised by his answer, and her nerves slowly settled. She bowed to him again in gratitude before continuing her slow pace toward the barracks. She had dwindled long enough. Plus, what else did she have to say to him? Nothing. It’s not that she didn’t like him, but she had her place and her work to do; no thanks to his father. Even though it had been almost a month away from her home, she still felt the twinge of bitterness toward the Ōtsutsuki family. How dare they take her from her home, and how dare they accept to even purchase her. She was not property.</p><p>Indra’s brow twitched. She was doing it again.</p><p>“Stop,” he growled, not used to having people dismiss him so easily.</p><p>She kept walking, and his temper rose with each step she took away from him. His mind was boggled by her audacity to even turn her back on him. It irritated him greatly that this servant girl had such a ridiculous effect on him. The routinely calm and intimidating Indra hadn’t been this annoyed with someone since a small girl in a poor village wouldn’t leave him alone, and that was years ago.</p><p>Then it clicked in his mind.</p><p>“Asagami!” he snapped.</p><p>Every fiber of her being stopped. She froze with time, swaying lightly with the pulse of the wind. Slowly, she turned where she stood to face him fully, the wicker basket full of clothes hanging from her hip. She stared at him with a small frown.</p><p>“How did you know?” She asked him softly.</p><p>“How did you end up here?” He ignored her question.</p><p>Her frown deepened, and she pursed her lips bitterly. “I was sold.”</p><p>Indra simply blinked before running a hand through his hair. How could she, of all people, be sold to the Ōtsutsuki? Indra was sure his father was done buying servants, but didn’t she know she was free to leave as she pleased? Was it truly better here than the village she had come from? </p><p>He quickly dipped his head to Gami, leaving her astonished by his sudden breaking of protocol. </p><p>“Goodnight,” he said softly. He turned to head back to the main house to speak with his father.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>